Trailer coupling for motor vehicles comprising a bearing element, a towing element which is pivotable in relation to the bearing element about a pivot axis of a pivot bearing between an operative position and a rest position and is displaceable in the direction of the pivot axis between a pivoting position and a fixing position at least in the operative position and a fixing device, with which the towing element can be fixed in position on the bearing element so as to be unmovable at least in the operative position and upon reaching the fixing position.
Trailer couplings of this type are known, for example, from DE 100 17 013.
In their case, the fixing of the towing element in the fixing position is resolved with considerable ease of operation but in a constructionally complex manner.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to provide a trailer coupling with a simplified fixing of the towing element on the bearing element.